A Pain Leading to Love
by raven2547
Summary: PR Dino Thunder Warning: Slash Trent is in pain, what could it be? maybe Tommy can help. very small dosage of angst
1. Finding the Problem

**i noticed this when watching the episode of Dino Thunder 'A Ranger Excusive' Trent rubs his wrist alot, i think thats weird that no one else on there team does that at all. heres what i think could happen - or has already. **

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Normal POV**

Guilt knawed at him, every minute of every hour of every day. He hurt them. Beat, bloodied, and bruised them. And yet they forgave him. He couldn't understand.

His arm hurt, constantly. Like the only constant reminder of how much he did hurt them, and sometimes magnified to a point where he had to lie down or take something to ease it.

He thinks it could be an injury, but the hospital said he was fine.

He thinks it could be that guilt again, just pushing past his consience and turning the guilt into physical pain, and maybe that could be it, but he doesn't think it's that simple.

He thinks that it could be his dino-gem, and it possibly could be -- he found out by asking Dr. Oliver, he told him Connor was having trouble with his, and then he got his new Dino Powers with that sheild so my bases were covered.

And then he thinks that any of those could be it, but it's best to move on to other things before he gets really depressed.

He knows Connor doesn't really trust him, even though he pretends to, he won't forgive him. And for some reason, Trent thinks that's okay - and takes comfort in it in fact.

Ethan could care less he thinks, because really, all he thinks about is school, the internet, and with the amount of time he's been spending with Connor, girls possibly. But he knows that Ethan's best friend is Connor, and Kira is his other close friend - Trent was just someone they hung out with.

Kira kinda disturbs him. She gave hints that she liked him, but when he asks, she says no and flips her hair asking him why he might've thought so. He knows she has the same mind-set as Ethan, Best friend, then Close friend - Ethan, then Connor, it's actually pretty funny - since Connor thinks they're both his best-friends.

Dr. Oliver likes him, and he doesn't know why, but he like Dr. Oliver. They've spent more time in the lab alone than any of the others and pretty much accepted him into the group, nice guy - and not bad lookng either.

Hayley is one of his friends, but she's weird - electronics, all she thinks about - she's really nice, but she's my boss, which never lets you do anything fun with them and you can't tell her anything because if it's important but possibly bad for her business or illegal, she's not a very good confidante.

His dad's never home, the lab doesn't count.

So, as he thinks all of this, his wrist starts hurting and he adds another maybe to the list.

Maybe it's anger.

He feels lucky he's home, otherwise he might've fallen on something far less comfortable than his bed, like the sidewalk, which apparently all rangers have done at one time - this he finds laughable.

He lays there on his bed, clenching his wrist in pain, it's a burning pain, one that strikes down to his bone - and no, it's not the injury, or guilt, but still maybe the anger or his dino gem, which is glowing brightly.

Sooner than he thought, the pain intensified to the point where he couldn't think, and an few minutes later he was out cold.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Scene Break**

**Dr. Oliver's House - Bedroom**

**Normal POV**

Tommy started in his sleep, seemingly deep and peaceful, but very rudely interrupted by his alarm going off. He thinks it coudl be his alarm for the morning, but a look outside tells him, no, it's the other alarm. The alarm in his room that tells him when one of the rangers was in trouble.

He gets up and throws on another shirt over the undershirt he had worn to bed, and some new pants. Down the basement stairs and over to the screen he looks over each of their status', complete with a visual.

**Kira Ford: Asleep**

Likely, that's what he was doing at the late - early? - hour of 1 AM.

**Connor McKnight: Fighting with his brother.**

The one who went to the Ninja Academy? He really is stupid sometimes.

**Ethan James: Asleep on his computer.**

Jeez you'd think he never left - wait, he hardly does!

**Trent Fernandez: Out Cold on the forst floor.**

What! Coorinates please.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Tommy's POV**

**Forest**

I rushed through the trees as fast as I could, and still couldn't seem to go as fast as I wanted to.

Trent was one of my favorite rangers, and I had to admit, I liked him alot, even though there was that nasty age gap of about ten years to fill in. Him and I had spent hours together, just the two of us and I felt like I knew him better than I knew Jason.

I finally came apon his body, still as a rock and cold to the touch. He didn't move when my hand came into contact with him but when I rolled him over, he suddenly curled in on himself, around his wrist mostly it looked like.

I gently pried him away from it and then took it in both hands to get a better look at it with my flashlight between my cheek adn my shoulder. I could very clearly hear a whimper of pain as I slowly ran my fingers over the underside of it.

With that I decided that I would bring him back to my house, and tell the other rangers - minus Kira - that I would not be home today so not to come to the lab unless an emergency commanded it, and for Connor or Ethan to tell Kira in the morning, no need to wake her for that.

I carried him back to the house bridal style , while pleasantly noting that he curled into me - I should feel guilty about that but what can I do? - I gripped tighter than before, speeding up, because even though I was happy that he did curl into me, this meant that he was cold _and _in pain.

We arrived at the house after about five minutes, now he was shivering. I quickly took him into the mini infirmary I had set up in a hidden room in the basement. It's ironic kinda, a hidden room in a hidden room. I lay him on the bed, but I did have to pin down his shoulders and legs so he wouldn't hurt himself when he tried to coil into himself again.

His arms were still free though, and I threw a spare comforter from the hall closet over him and after a few minutes the shaking stopped. Now I had time to wonder why he was in the forest, was he coming to see me? No, he was probably trying to sleep. So why was his wrist hurt?

I took a mini scanner and scanned it, there was nothing wrong with it, so _why?_ I would have to wait until he woke up.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**About Thirty Minutes Later - 2 AM**

**Same Room**

**Same POV**

Trent was waking up.

That was the first thing I noticed, he had been moving around for awhile now, well as much as he could with those restraints on, but now he was moving around more than that, so I undid the shoulder restraints.

His eyes opened, and he looked around for a minute, clearly confused as to where he was and why, but hten his eyes landed on me and he immediantly unstiffened - when did he do that?.

"Hey Dr. Oliver -" He started, and that's when I thought about that sort of thing.

"It's Tommy, Trent." I said it while gently undoing the leg restraints, and looked up in time to see that adorable face blush lightly.

"Ok, Tommy..." It was said just a little hesitant.

"Trent, why were you passed out in the forest?" Might as well get to the point, I needed to know.

"I was in the forest?!" His eyes had widened, and he sounded shocked.

"Wait, you didn't mean to be in the forest?" I don't know what to think anymore.

"No! My wrist was hurting, worse than it usually does, and I fell on my bed when it started hurting more, and then I passed out, but I think I remember my gem glowing before I was out."

"Well it probably transported you here then." Kind of logical, I guess, but then another guestion popped up.

"Hey, why was your wrist hurting? How long?" I was worried now.

"...Well it's been hurting for a few months now, every day atleast once. I don't know why." He looked a little embarrassed and looked away from me while swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"What? Trent you should have told me! I can help you. We should find out. soon when Hayley gets here in a few hours, I called and asked her to come at about eight, plenty of time for you to sleep for a while longer ok?"

"Ok Doct-- Tommy." He flushed when he stumbled over his words a bit, it was cute, but then he winced and hugged his wrist to his chest. A low hiss was all I got as noise from him.

"Whoa, let me see Trent." I gently took it in my hands and saw his Dino-gem glowing very brightly, that sharp off-white color. He gasped suddenly when I ran my fingers again over that sensitive underside. I flattened my hand over it, and ran that up and down until the gem stopped glowing.

"I think it's something with your gem, Trent." He was taking deep breaths from his place on my shoulder and once again I thought -when did that happen? - but I didn't move him, and merely moved my hand to the back of his head and stroked his hair.

"Maybe it's trying to bond with your soul?" I tried, that could be it. Slowly his head lifted off my shoulder only for it to be replaced with his chin, and hesitantly his arms joined him, wrapping around my shoulders.

I wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight hug, and his face returned to the crook of my neck and his arms tightened from their loose hold.

We stood there like that for a while, well me standing, him sitting, and then I pulled my head away and felt him tentatively start to remove his arms from around me, so I tightened my already tight hold around his hips and his arms stilled and settled back down, but I continued moving my head back until I was facing him.

"I'll help you, Trent. I will protect you, ok?" I was looking into his eyes and I watched him nod and start to close his eyes to put his head back down when I made my move.

I kissed him.

He stilled for a very frightening minute, and then kissed me back. It was like kissing Kimberly, before I figured I was gay, _great, heavenly,_ or really it was just awesome, it was like first kiss all over again, but my first was Kim.

We pulled back after a few minutes, and I could tell it was his first kiss, he was a light pink color, and then he laid his head back onto my shoulder, and we stood again, without speaking.

...

I felt more than heard his yawn, felt his jaw muscles flex on my collarbone, and I put my hands under his thighs and lifted him easily into the air, goign back to my room.

I set the alarm for 7:30 about six hours from then, just before Hayley would leave, and I laid Trent down first before climbing in myself and snaked his arm around Trent's waist so he ended up half ontop of him. One of Trent's hands grasped his shirt so it bunched up a little, but he didn't mind, and soon they were both asleep.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**well that is the longest thing I have ever written. seriously**

**but if i dont get reviews for this I will be so fricken pissed, you will not believe. I wrote a story for another fandom, a few actually, and like 20 people added it to tehir favorites list and me to their fav. authors, but didnt fricken review. i wanted to destroy something. lol**

**but really please review.**


	2. The Morning After

**Gah I labeled the first chapter wrong, but its called what i was gonna call teh story: A Pain In My Wrist which one do you thinks better guys? tell me please**

**i think its time i updated a part 2 of A Pain Leading to Love, seems right Hailey was coming over so i think it'll start about an hour before she gets there.**

**Time: 3:47 AM i can only write at night after 12 after my mom goes to bed because she shecks on what im doing constantly**

**Music: Chris Brown: With You**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Tommy's POV**

**His Bedroom, 7:00 AM**

I woke up before Trent. Kind of expected after the night he just had, but I was happy that I wasn't the late one for once.

He was still attached to my shirt, and glued to my side but I couldn't say that I minded, he was a comfort weight. I hope that Hailey finds out what's wrong to Trent's wrist. I still think it's his dino-gem trying to morph into his soul. Last night he startled me a few times because his wrist hurt and he twisted a little in bed.

I guess I _could_ try and keep my hand above the small of his back, but really, why put in that extra effort. I should wake him though, she'll be here in about an hour and we still need to shower and eat before going down to the lab to wait for her.

I'll take one first though, so I can wake him up to take his and I can take care of breakfast. I take a five minute one, then walk into the room, but stop short at the door. Trent has his fingers curled around the pillow in replace

So I shake him gently, he stirrs, and then flutters his eyes open, "Hey, time to get up so you can get showered ok?" I asked him, he nodded his head, and I let him out from under my position above him as he swung his legs over the side and walked towards the bathroom, which he knew where it was because the rangers spent countless hours at his house.

As Tommy heard the water start from across the room, he rose and continued on his way to the kitchen. He was a single 27 year old man - though probably not the former for very long it seemed - so he only knew a limited amount of breakfasts, a one of them was the quickest, and easiest, so he made eggs.

About ten minutes later Trent walked into the kitchen and paused at the door, Tommy turned and smiled at him recieving one in return, "Sit down, Trent, I made eggs." Trent sat down at the table and then he grinned playfully at Tommy,"You can cook?" He said teasingly. "Ha ha. That was so funny I had to fake a laugh." That made the younger boy start laughing.

They ate in silence, but it was a comfortable one, and when they finished they put their dishes in the sink and headed down to the lab. Tommy walked over to the supercomputer and turned it on to look at what the others were doing since they weren't allowed over to his house today.

**Switch to Tommy's POV**

**Kira Ford: Writing Lyrics in the Park**

Well that's good, atleast she's doing something.

**Connor McKnight:Soccer in the Park**

Ok, we need to talk about how much is too much...

**Ethan James: Laptop in the Park**

Same goes for him, these kids need some variety in their lives.

Ok, so all of them are alright, that's good. So where is our resident technitian this morning?

**Hayley: Highway 18 **

Ok, halfway here, thats about another fifteen minute wait. I wonder what Trent's doing...

**Trent Fernandez:Basement of Rural Route 455 Reefside**

Well that didn't help at all, suddenly I jumped and most certainly did _not _scream like a ten year old girl at a horror movie. "Trent!" My answer was an uproar of laughter from about a foot behind me, and I turned in my chair to look at him, grasping his side, "That's not funny." He's adorable when he laughs, but I get jumpy when someone scares me...

"That was hilarious." He says as he rights himself and whipes away lingering tears on the edge of his eyes, "what were you doing on that thing anyway, he gestured to the computer, "I was _trying_ to see where Hayley was, but then I was very frighteningly interrupted by _you._" He tried to sound mad but a few seconds looking at him laughing was enough to make that statement half-hearted.

He pouted. It was horrible, I couldn't take it and I leaned foreward to kiss him, it was gentle - at first. But slowly, it turned more fierce and my arms were wrapped around him, one about his waist, the other curving up from behind to hold the back of his head as his came to rest over my shoulders and neck. It was son evolving into a full-on make-out session, and I wasn't about to make it stop, but it had to end because glancing at the screen once again, Hayley was nearing the entrance to the bike bay.

I pulled away, and was very surprised to notice that we'd moved from the center of the room to one of the many countertops, and I did mean top, he was under me, and I picked him up with me as I rose. He looked questioningly at me, his bruised lips quirking up a little as well as his eyebrow.

"Hayley's here." He made an 'O' shape with his mouth and moved away from me to sit in one of the nearby chairs just as Hayley walked in. She looked between us, and I hoped that my demeanor or appearance gave anything away, but then she smiled at us and beckoned him towards her.

"So what's this I hear about your wrist?"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**End Time: 5:41**

**No music I have a head ache, its really depressing it took me that long to write **_**this piece of crap chapter**_** so i apologise, but hopefully it'll get better, but it depends on if i want to continue, i am considering ending it at that...**


End file.
